Project Summary: The Metabolic Basis of Disease COBRE seeks to expand an intellectual and scientific infrastructure and promote biomedical research that enhances our understanding of the metabolic basis of a variety of disease states. Each of Project PI?s Research Projects heavily utilizes rodent models and therefore depend on state-of-the-art preclinical infrastructure and equipment. This Alterations and Renovation (A&R) proposal intends to enhance a specific area of the animal facility that supports the metabolic and behavioral research proposed within this COBRE. These renovations will particularly focus on areas of our newly generated Preclinical Research Core (PRC) which house a suite of equipment and infrastructure for the metabolic phenotyping of rodent models. The proposed renovations include improvements to the basic architectural floor layout, HVAC renovations to enhance heat and humidity control, and electrical renovations to provide sufficient power for new equipment. Each renovation addresses a key need within our animal facility and will positively impact each project within this COBRE.